Mundo Nuevo
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: summary completo dentro. Yami a sido separado de sus hermanos menores, por un enemigo desconocido, que quiere destronar los poderes de la luz, ¿podrá yami reencontrarlos a tiempo y poder los tres salvar el mundo?. AU.


yo: Am... creo que ya le estoy entendiendo a esto...

Yami: no, se me ase que aun no,

yo: ToT no ses tan cruel con migo.

Seto: solo di lo que se te olvido decir en el otro fic y ya.

Yo: ¬¬ si gruñón. *cambio drástico de animo* nwn no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Ho!, solo de los ocs y la historia, advertencia: soy nueva.

Yugi: *con palomitas* bien empezamos a leer.

Capitulo 1- pre historia.

Este es un mundo extraño, la gente vive con poderes, seres sobrenaturales, y como se solía vivir en el antiguo Egipto, México Japón y las partes Celtas e incluso las Atlánticas, sin embargo tienen las tecnologías actuales o incluso un poco más avanzadas, el mundo se dividía en 5 grandes reinos, o culturas, sin embargo en una ocasión este mundo vio una gran crisis ocasionada por un hombre de malos sentimientos y sed de poder, esta es la historia:

En una parte de este mundo, más específicamente en un palacio egipcio se estaba llevando una gran reunión, esa reunión era para terminar de hacer las firmas que unían a todos los pueblos de los distintos reinos, en eso tocaron a la puerta, y paso una pequeña aprendiz de curandera real, la cual hiso una entrada algo estrepitaba, y por casi se le olvida hacer la reverencia, -majestades lamento entrar de esta forma e interrumpir algo tan importante, solo vengo a avisar a mi faraón que su esposa se encuentra dando a luz-dijo la niña, -ve con ella, te necesita, nosotros esperaremos y oraremos por el bien de ella y el de su fruto de los dioses- dijo el más anciano del lugar, y representante de las culturas Mexicanas, el anfitrión asintió y salió de la sala camino a los aposentos de su querida reina.

Los gritos de la reina despertaron a un niño de tres años con cabellos anti gravedad y tricolor, de un salto se levanto de su cama y salió camino al dormitorio de su madre, fuera de este encontró a su padre caminando de un lado a otro, junto a él estaban, su tío , su primo, y el aprendiz de mago junto con su maestro, -Atem, ¿te despertaste?- pregunto el hermano de su padre, el chico asintió con una sonrisa, -están llegando ¿verdad?, mi hermanito y hermanita están llegando, y por eso mama grita y ase sonidos extraños ¿verdad?- pregunto el niño, -así es, espera, ¿Cómo sabes que son dos, y que no son del mismo género?-respondió el faraón, a lo que el niño se encogió de hombros, y sonrió,- lo soñé, y de alguna forma sé que es verdad- respondió, pronto se escucho un gran grito de la mujer y un llanto de Bebe, pronto salió una de las comadronas, -son dos, el primero ha llegado- dijo y volvió a la habitación, cinco minutos después se escucho, otro grito desgarrador, y otro llanto de bebe, solo que este un poco más agudo que el anterior, la misma comadrona salió, -ya está aquí – dijo para luego regresar a la habitación. Pronto les dieron la entrada y pudieron ver a la mujer cargando dos bultos cansada pero amorosamente, el padre los tomo y los observo, eran idénticos a su hijo mayor, solo con la diferencia de que tenían ojos más grandes, al verle los niños empezaron a llorar, el los bajo, el príncipe los miro y les sonrió, al instante los llantos cesaron.

Pocos días después el palacio estaba condecorado y avía un gran banquete en la sala del trono, pronto los músicos dejaron de tocar, y todos miraron a la familia anfitriona que acababa de aparecer,-amigos estamos aquí para presentarles a las nuevas bendiciones que nos dan los dioses a nuestro cuidado, les presento al guardián de la luz Yugi , y la princesa guardiana de la luz Yui, aunque estos solo son sus primeros nombres ya que hemos decidido ponerles varios nombres que representan cada una de nuestras uniones, con el resto del mundo- empezó el rey y al decir los nombres los alzaba, -es por eso que ante ustedes les damos a los niños sus primeros regalos,-hiso una pausa para tomar de un cojín dos plaquitas con varias letras- las placas con todos sus nombres, aparte de que al unirlas se pone el día de nacimiento y lo que son-termino el rey mientras las alzaba y daba una demostración, lo siguiente fue que se los puso, en eso se escucho un gran estruendo y las luces se apagaron, cuando se volvieron a encender vieron a una reina muerta, un príncipe lastimado y tratando de ver por la ventana y unas cunas totalmente destrozadas y con parte de las placas –Majad lleva a Atem a la enfermería, Shadi Aknadin den alarma y busquen a las luces- grito el Faraón, al instante todo el castillo estaba movilizado.

-jajajaja, sin ustedes no abra ni una sola esperanza de que acaben con mis planes- dijo el secuestrador, -pero no esto no está bien, jajajja, les daré la esperanza de que los puedan encontrar, y los encontraran muertos por mis fieles cuchillos, en medio del desierto- dijo mientras se detenía y sacaba sus filosas armas, apuntándolas al pecho de los pequeños, pero de pronto ellos lloraron unos murmullos parecidos a un hechizo, una luz se hiso presente y apareció un duende celta con armadura y espada, dispuesto a dar su vida por defender la de los pequeños, esto hiso que el caballo relinchara y escapara, pronto se encendió una luz en una casita de campaña cercana, el individuo gruño y desapareció entre las sombras del desierto, mientras el guardia celta tomaba a los niños y al ver que las personas que se acercaban eran de buenas intenciones, desapareció, -pero ¿Qué es esto?-dijo un adulto de estatura baja al ver los niños que lloraban inconsolablemente, le paso la linterna a su compañero que era un poco más alto que él y se veía más joven, -ya, ya tranquilos, no pasa nada, ya están a salvo- dijo el hombre bajo mientras los cargaba con cuidado y trataba de arrullarlos, los niños le vieron y se tranquilizaron pero en sus miradas se denotaba el miedo, -papa, que crees que allá pasado- dijo el joven, -no tengo idea, pero por cómo se escucho y esta la cosa se me hace que o los robaron o los abandonaron-contesto, en eso vieron uno de los cuchillos, -creo que fueron las dos- dijo el joven, -bien pues llevémoslos dentro de la tienda, estamos a mitad de desierto y el frio de la noche les puede hacer daño, apenas lleguemos a nuestro destino investigaremos- dijo el mayor. Esa noche las estrellas del palacio lloraron, pero las dunas se encargaron de cuidar a los niños.

Yami: owo ¡¿por que rayos me quitaste a mis hermanos?!

yo: yo no fui fue tete, pegale pegale que este merito fue. *señalando una misteriosa figura*

Yami: ._.' solo espero que para el siguiente capi los pongas de vuelta en el palacio.

yo: no te aseguro... *viendo la mirada asesina por parte de yami*... que lleguen ilesos. ¡ha! me estas asiendo spoliar *corre por toda la habitación con manos en alto de un lado a otro* no te voy a dar chocolate con empanada.

yami: espera no fue mi intención.

Yugi: por favor dejen comentarios, tomates, u lo que sea.

Todos: nos vemos pronto.


End file.
